deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doomguy
Doomguy is the main protagonist of the Doom ''series. He previously fought Master Chief in the 18th episode of Death Battle, Master Chief VS Doomguy. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *BJ Blazkowichz vs Duke Nukem vs Doomguy *Doomguy vs B.J. Blazkowichz *Bill Rizer VS Doomguy *Doom Battle Royale *Boba Fett vs Doomguy *Doomguy vs Bren McGuire *Clare Vs Doom Guy *The Courier Vs Doomguy *Dante vs Doomguy *Doomguy vs Deathstroke *Doomguy vs Doctor Doom *Duke Nukem vs. Doomguy *Guts vs Doomguy *Doomguy vs Hank J. Wimbleton *Isaac Vs. Doomguy *Doomguy Vs. Marcus Fenix *Doomguy vs The Marine *Doomguy vs. The Meta *Samus Aran vs Doomguy *Doomguy vs Scorpion 'As John Grimm (movie version) *Movie Mario VS John Grimm '''Possible Opponents *Hellboy *Raiden (Metal Gear) *Rias Gremory (Highschool DxD) *Serious Sam History While most of his origin story is unknown, Doomguy was as Space Marine who was sent to Phobos, one of the twin moons of Mars, as punishment for disobeying his commanding officer, as well as for beating him to death. On Phobos, Doomguy discovered a magical gateway that leads straight to Hell. Ever since then, Doomguy has been responsible for stopping the demonic armies of Hell from invading Earth. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Height: 6'2" * Weight: 230 lbs. * U.S. Space Marine Captain * Prefers a Run-&-Gun Strategy * Defeated Hell 5 times * Top Speed: 57 mph Mega Armor * 2x's stronger than regular armor * Non-Renerating Energy Shields * Max Armor & Shield Charge is 200% Side Arms * Pistol (Ammo Capacity: 200 Bullets) * Chainsaw (A.K.A.: Great Communicator; gas powered) * Chain Gun (Ammo: 5mm, rate of fire: 525 rpm, Full-Auto Dispenses Accuracy) Standard Fire Arms * Shot Gun (Pump Action; Spread: 7 Pellets) * Super Shot Gun (Sawn off and break open, spread: 20 Pellets) * Plasma Gun * Rocket Launcher (Ammo Capacity: 50 Rockets, Rocket Speed: 40 mph) BFG 9000 * Plasma Blasts * Slow-Moving Projectile * Huge Blast Radius * Can be charged * Obliterates everything Unmaker * Laser Beams * Up to 3 simultaneous lasers * Paralyzes demons * Demon-Tech in origin * Feeds on Demonic Auras * Deadly only to the Demons of Hell Power-Ups * Berserk * Megasphere * Radiation Shield * Light Amplification Visor * Partial Invisibilty * Invulnerabilty Death Battle Info (Up to date) Background *Height: 6'2" *Weight: 230 lbs. *U.S. Space Marine Captain/ Former Leader of the Night Sentinels *Run-&-Gun Strategist *Rip-&-Tear Glory Killer *Defeated Hell 6 times *Top Speed: 57 mph (114 mph with Haste Power-Up) Equipment * Brass Knuckles: Doomguy's basic melee weapon whenever he punches. * Flashlight: While its main purpose is to light up dark corridors, Doomguy can use this as not only a tool but also as a blunt melee weapon (Doom 3). * Fire Axe: Doomguy can use this Axe to beat down zombies at close range in addition to break down beaten-up doors (Doom RPG). * Fire Extinguisher: While primary used to put out fires, this is very effective against fire-based enemies such as Lost Souls & Arch-viles (Doom RPG). * Chainsaw: While their has been no known use for the Chainsaw being on Mars didn't stop Doomguy from using it, he can use this weapon to cut through many demons at ease as it's capable of dealing constant damage upon contact. Doom 2016 version of the the chainsaw is able to instakill any enemy up to the Baron of Hell into an excess of ammo given that it has enough fuel to do so. * Ionized Plasma Levitator: This unusual weapon allows Doomguy to hold certain objects above the ground for a limited time and can throw them with great force in addition to the fact it can also allow him to grab incoming fireballs thrown by enemies, reach otherwise inaccessible pickups, \destroy certain enemies and remove obstacles in the player's path. * Frag Grenade: Doomguy can throw this frag grenade once every ten seconds, he can throw a total of two of these and only wait for twenty seconds to throw two at a time again. * Hologram: Doomguy can create a hologram that not only acts as a dummy but can even shoot. He can use a hologram once every ten seconds and can use a total of two every twenty seconds at a time. * Siphon Grenade: This functions similar as the Frag Grenade as it deals damage to enemies within radius. In addition, the Siphon Grenade not only deals damage to enemies but also partially heals Doomguy as well. * Pistol (UAC EMG Sidearm): In the 2016 version of Doom, Doomguy can shoot this at an unlimited amounts of times as he wishes. As soon as he fires this, it compresses up to 4 megawatts of Argent Energy (8 megawatts with Increased Power upgrade) into a hardened plasma gel as it launches the slug at high velocity. The slugs are capable of exploding a human skull, and the gel has the same impact properties as conventional ammunition thus making it feel like an actual firearm. ** Charge Efficiency: Doomguy manages to modify the Pistol to decrease the duration period it takes to power up a Charged Energy Shot. ** Quick Recovery: Doomguy also managed to modify the Pistol to decrease the recovery duration period after he fires off a Charged Energy Shot. ** Light Weight: Doomguy has managed to make it so that the Pistol is light weight, meaning he can move at his normal speed when using a Charged Energy Shot. ** Increased Power: This further increases the maximum power of a Charged Energy Shot. * Chain Gun: Also known as "The D12" by operatives, the Chaingun is a high velocity heavy weapon that is capable of suppressing multiple targets all at once. It should be pointed out that recent changes to the firing mechanism has manged to push the Chain Gun to the physical limits of a ballistic weapon as an Argent Infused Piston compresses gas within the firing crucible to over 220,000 PSI. The moment its released will launch 15mm Tungsten Slugs at 15 rounds per second with a muzzle velocity of nearly 5,000 feet per second. The 15mm Uranium-coated Tungsten slugs are calculated to have a weight of 464 grams (1.02 pounds) each. The estimated penetration of this round is anywhere from 240 mm (6 inches) to 480 mm (12 inches) of steel. ** Gatling Rotator: A 3rd party modification that despite being unapproved by the UAC overrides the crucible release safety, allowing Doomguy to fire the Chain Gun immediately and without having to wait for maximum rotation. While it dose prolong the duration period it needs to reach full speed, Doomguy can fire off volley of bullets instantly. *** Improved Torque: This upgrade that Doomguy made on the Gatling Rotator allows it to further increases the spin-up speed in order to fire the Chain Gun sooner then later. *** Uranium Coating: This upgrade allows the Gatling Rotator to fire off bullets that have a Uranium Coating which allows them to penetrate through targets at ease. *** Incendiary Rounds: This upgrade allows the Gatling Rotator to deal even more damage the moment the Chain Gun reaches it's maximum rate of fire. ** Mobile Turret: While this modification unbalances the Chain Gun, this allows Doomguy to fire off twice the normal amount of rate of fire at 30 rounds per second but at the expense of overheating it. The moment Doomguy activates the Mobile Turrent causes the barrel of the Chain Gun to split into three separate mini-barrels that fire off a barrage of bullets. This modification allows the Chain Gun the sheer capable of rivaling the BFG-9000. *** Rapid Deployment: This upgrade allows the Mobile Turret to deploy itself at a moment's notice. *** Uranium Coating: This upgrade allows the Mobile Turret to fire off bullets that have a Uranium Coating which allows them to penetrate through targets at ease. *** Ultimate Cooling: This upgrade allows the Mobile Turrent to not overheat, thus allowing Doomguy to fire off a barrage of bullets for as long as he wishes while using the Rich Get Richer Rune so as long as his Armor remains 75% and above or until he runs out of bullets whichever happens first. * Combat Shotgun: The standard military issued combat shotgun forged out of high quality Titanium Steel, Doomguy can use this to shoot down any target at close to melee range. Its pump-action and it's spread ranges from 7 to 10 pellets in a single blast. ** Charged Burst: This modification allows Doomguy to fire off an automatic fire-up that shoots up to 3 shell rounds in a rapid succession. Utmost useful against Doomguy's foes at close range as it is capable of taking down all but the most resilient of adversaries. *** Speedy Recovery: This upgrade allows the Combat Shotgun with Charged Burst Modification to recover more quickly between fired bursts. *** Rapid Fire: This upgrade allows the Combat Shotgun with Charged Burst Modification with an increased fire rate. *** Quick Load: This upgrade allows the Combat Shotgun with Charged Burst Modification a more quicker loading duration period. *** Power Shot: This upgrade allows the Combat Shotgun with Charged Burst Modification a further increase in damage on the next burst. This only happens the moment Doomguy manages to successfully land all three shots on a single target. ** Explosive Shot: This mod allows Doomguy to incorporate a glycerin fuse within a shell that detonates an Octanitrocubane gel upon impact to create a wide-area of effect. This mod is highly effective against either multiple targets or when detonated to the ear of enemies in defilade. *** Speedy Recovery: This upgrade allows the Combat Shotgun with Explosive Shot Modification to recover more quickly between fired bursts. *** Bigger Boom: This upgrade allows the Combat Shotgun with Explosive Shot Modification further increases the size of the explosion radius. *** Instant Load: This upgrade allows the Combat Shotgun with Explosive Shot Modification will remove the loading duration period for the Explosive Shot itself. *** Cluster Strike: This upgrade allows the Combat Shotgun with Explosive Shot Modification will create a series of Cluster Bombs the moment Doomguy scores a direct hit on his chosen target. The Cluster Bombs will deal additional damage to said target plus other targets near-by. * Super Shotgun: Despite being removed from the Union Aerospace Corporation's approved weapon arsenal didn't stop Doomguy from using the Super Shotgun thus making it extremely ideal in close quarters combat should he ever have to. The Super Shot Gun can fire off 20 pellets in a single blast. ** Faster Reload: Doomguy has managed to improve the Super Shotgun thus allowing him to reload it quicker then usual. ** Uranium Coating: Doomguy has managed to modify the Super Shotgun to the point where the shells now have Uranium Coating, thus causing the shells to penetrate through even multiple targets. ** Double Trouble: Doomguy has managed to modify the Super Shotgun to the point where he can fire twice before having to reload, this modification still makes the Super Shotgun as if Doomguy fired off two shells in a single blast. ** Multiplayer Only Alt-Fire: Constricts the variable choke system retrofit into each barrel for a tighter spread pattern. * Heavy Assault Rifle: Despite being replaced with the Plasma Rifle, the Heavy Assault Weapon is still the ideal weapon due to it's dependable mechanical firing mechanism in addition to it's high accuracy at long ranged targets. ** Tactical Scope: This allows Doomguy to zoom into targets and snipe them down from a long distance as it allows him to fire multiple .50 caliber FMJ rounds without having to deal with unmanageable recoil. *** Uranium Coating: This upgrade allows the Heavy Assault Rifle with the Tactical Scope Modification to fire off the .50 caliber FMJ rounds that have a Uranium Coating which allows them to penetrate through targets at ease, this only takes effect while Doomguy is zooming with the Tactical Scope Modification. *** Skull Cracker: This upgrade allows the Heavy Assault Rifle with the Tactical Scope Modification to deal even more damage to enemies when Doomguy aims for the head of such targets. *** Light Weight: This upgrade allows the Heavy Assault Rifle with the Tactical Scope Modification to be more relayable as Doomguy made it weigh less. *** Devastator Rounds: In addition to Uranium Coating, Doomguy has managed to make it so that the Heavy Assault Rifle with Tactical Scope can fire off of what appears to be an experimental yet heavy damage dealing ammunition rounds. Doomguy can only fire off these rounds whenever he's zoomed into his chosen target. ** Micro Missiles: This multi-chambered cylinder that is located under the primary barrel is something that Doomguy can load up to six HMX missiles. The small-but-deadly rockets are designed to deliver multiple payloads to even a single target and can subdue multiple targets within a tight kill-zone. *** Ammo Efficient: This upgrade allows the Heavy Assault Rifle with the Micro Missiles Modification reduces the ammunition cost for using the Micro Missiles. *** Advanced Loader: This upgrade allows the Heavy Assault Rifle with the Micro Missiles Modification to quickly reload the Micro Missiles themselves. *** Quick Launcher: This upgrade allows the Heavy Assault Rifle with the Micro Missiles Modification to instantly activate the Micro Missile rack the moment it is ready to fire. *** Bottomless Missiles: This upgrade allows the Heavy Assault Rifle with the Micro Missiles Modification to fire an almost seemingly endless supply of Micro Missiles which only stops until Doomguy runs out of ammunition or until he chooses to stop whichever happens first. He can fire endlessly so as long as his Armor remains at least at 75% and above upon using the Rich Get Richer Rune. * Plasma Rifle: This standard issue military weapon is capable of delivering a rapid salvo of plasmoids that deal not only impact but also thermal damage to Doomguy's chosen targets. ** Heat Blast: This modification allows Doomguy to cause the Plasma Rifle to absorb residual thermal energy thus instantly transferring the heat to the borosilicate diffusion chamber. As soon as the meter is full will allow Doomguy to unleash a heat wave from the end of the weapon that deals localized damage in addition to the possible chance it will create a pressure wave that will knock back targets. *** Super Heated Rounds: This upgrade allows the Plasma Rifle with the Heat Blast Modification causes the heat within the Heat Blast Modification to build up faster then normal, taking at least 3 seconds for Doomguy to max out the Heat Blast's heat bar thus allowing him to unleash the Heat Blast. *** Improved Venting: This upgrade allows the Plasma Rifle with the Heat Blast Modification significantly reduces the Heat Blast Modification's recovery the moment Doomguy fires off a Heat Blast from it. *** Expanded Threshold: This upgrade allows the Plasma Rifle with the Heat Blast Modification further increases the amount of heat that can be contained within the Heat Blast Modification itself, thus allowing Doomguy to deal even more potential heat-based damage from it. *** Heated Core: This upgrade allows the Plasma Rifle with the Heat Blast Modification to generate heat on a passive scale, thus making it so that Doomguy won't have to use up ammunition to build it up. It takes the Heat Blast Modification 10 seconds to build up on it's own without Doomguy having to fire the Plasma Rounds. ** Stun Bomb: This modification for the Plasma Rifle allows Doomguy to fire off a powerful pulse that will stun near-by targets and disable force fields caught in the radius. It is said to generate Birkeland currents, a phenomenon associated with intense magnetic fields, via exceeding the "Franheiser limit," an apparently novel discovery in physics by the UAC. The modification requires cooling between uses. *** Quick Recharge: This upgrade allows the Plasma Rifle with the Stun Bomb Modification allows the Stun Bomb to recharge at a faster rate. *** Big Shock: This upgrade allows the Plasma Rifle with the Stun Bomb Modification further increases the radius effect for the Stun Bomb detonation. *** Longer Stun: This upgrade allows the Plasma Rifle with the Stun Bomb Modification slightly increases the duration period up to 4 seconds total thus causing anyone caught within the radius of the Stun Bomb itself. *** Chain Stun: The moment Doomguy manages to kill his chosen targets while they remain under the effects of the Stun Bomb will release a secondary stun that will detonate and stun other targets near by if any. ** Multiplayer Only Alt-Fire: Shoots a plasma orb which detonates, creating a small area of burning plasma. * Gauss Cannon: This weapon is the result of the basis for numerous industrial projects over the years with the Argent Tower being one of those projects. The Gauss Cannon is capable of scoring near perfect accurate hits due to it's aerodynamic design of the projectiles, utilizing electromagnetic acceleration to accelerate steel flechettes to high velocity with extreme accuracy, with the ammunition being cheap and readily available. Expends 15 cell per shot. ** Precision Bolt: This standard telescopic sight is used to allow to further improve it's already near-perfect accuracy at long ranges. Doomguy can accumulate additional magnetic charge within it's launch chamber and when released will fire off the flechettes as an even greater speed. A fully charged flechette is almost seemingly unstoppable as it will pass through even multiple targets within Doomguy's sight. *** Energy Efficient: This upgrade allows the Gauss Cannon with the Precision Bolt Modification to reduce the duration period to charge up the bolt to maximum power. Further more, it also reduces the duration period between shots as well. *** Light Weight: This upgrade allows the Gauss Cannon with the Precision Bolt Modification to be lighter in weight, thus allowing Doomguy to move at normal speed while using it's Zoom In ability. *** Volatile Discharge: This upgrade allows the Gauss Cannon with the Precision Bolt Modification to fire off a Volatile Discharge, which causes a target who's weak enough to explode thus dealing damage to anyone caught in the explosion itself. ** Siege Mode: This allows Doomguy to shoot a plasma beam once fully charged. Because of it's precise nature of the modification itself, safety valves prevent the weapon itself from discharging until the Argon has been fully ionized. While Doomguy charges this also prevents him from moving anywhere until he manages to release the plasma beam which is capable of penetrating up to multiple targets at once thus producing a concussive blast at the final point of impact. Consumes 30 cell per shot. *** Outer Beam: This upgrade allows the Gauss Cannon with the Siege Mode Modification a devastating area of effect around it, thus dealing damage to other enemies caught within the area of effect. *** Reduced Charge Time: This upgrade allows the Gauss Cannon with the Siege Mode Modification reduces the duration period for the beam to fully charge up thus only taking one second to charge up. *** Mobile Siege: This upgrade allows the Gauss Cannon with the Siege Mode Modification allows Doomguy to move while charging up the Gauss Cannon while using it's Siege Mode Modification. Further more if Doomguy aims it downward after it's fired allows him to perform up to a triple jump. ** Multiplayer Only Alt-Fire: '''Multiplayer alt-fire allows other players to be seen through walls via a form of x-ray vision. * '''Rocket Launcher: This heavy-duty weapon is a standard issue to Heavy Weapons Specialists in all known military forces due to it's unparalleled direct impact and radius damage. Utmost ideal for Doomguy when he's firing the rockets at either a group of demons or against a highly resistant one. ** Remote Detonation: This simple yet useful modification allows Doomguy to allow his rocket to detonate by remote upon his decision. *** Improved Warhead: This upgrade allows the Rocket Launcher with the Remote Detonation Modification to allow the rocket itself to cause a larger explosion, thus allowing it to deal damage to enemies from wider distances. *** Jagged Shrapnel: This upgrade allows the Rocket Launcher with the Remote Detonation Modification causes anyone caught within the explosion to take piercing damage from the Jagged Shrapnel itself. Further more, individuals that survive not only the explosion and the combined piercing damage from the Jagged Shrapnel also take damage over time for a short duration period. *** External Payload: Upon obtaining this upgrade allows Doomguy to modify the rocket in such a way where it is now mounted with explosives. Doomguy can fire off the rocket then outright detonate the mounted explosives at any moment he wishes and the rocket itself will still remain in one piece assuming it hasn't hit it's target or missed it's mark. ** Lock-On Burst: This modification allows Doomguy to lock-on to his target and fire off three rockets in a single launch. It also has a built-in laser targeter in order for Doomguy to ensure he doesn't miss his mark. *** Quick Lock: This upgrade allows the Rocket Launcher with the Lock-On Burst Modification allows Doomguy to lock-on to his target within one second. *** Faster Recovery: This upgrade allows the Rocket Launcher with the Lock-On Burst Modification causes the duration period between another lock-on to be reduced. *** Multi-Targeting: This upgrade allows the Rocket Launcher with the Lock-On Burst Modification allows Doomguy to lock-on up to three separate targets, the rockets themselves will be divided among the lock-on targets themselves. * BFG-9000: When Doomguy dishes out the BFG-9000, it is capable when correctly charged will unleash a deadly packets of Argent Energy in a controlled manner that can utterly destroy or deal high damage to the most resistant of targets as it's capable of delivering an electrical shock that instantly boils the blood and fatty tissue of such targets thus causing a spontaneous explosion of the said targets caught in the blast. It is said that this is what lead the UAC to build and mass produce the Plasma Rifle. ** Multiplayer Only Weapon Alt-Fire: '''Multiplayer alt-fire allows other players to be seen through walls via a form of x-ray vision. * '''The Unmaker: Intended to be a demon-tech weapon as it was made out of demon bones, this weapon is designed to destroy demonic beings. The Unmaker fires red lasers and consumes cells for ammo, although the Doom Bible states that it feeds off of human souls. Although it initially starts off with a slow firing rate, it can be upgraded through the three Demon Key artifacts into a rapidfire spread gun. Doomguy enjoys the benefits of it's rapid spreadfire function in addition to its critically increased chance of pain-stun and the fact it doesn't pose any recoil openings, allowing Doomguy to take down even his most powerful targets. * The Soul Cube: Due to the fact it's an ancient Martian artifact, the Soul Cube can only be activated the moment Doomguy kills at least five targets so as long as they have a soul. The Soul Cube will always attack a enemy with the most amount of health in addition to dealing splash damage to adjacent enemies. It is also capable of restoring some health to Doomguy as well. * The Artifact: Also known as the Heart of Hell or the Bloodstone, is a powerful demonic heart-shaped device that was initially designed to aid the forces of Hell. Despite Doomguy's hands showing signs of corruption the moment he holds it poses no ill-effect against him. Upon absorbing three human souls, it grants Doomguy the ability to manipulates time, supermortal strength, and becomes temporarily invulnerable. Armor Doomguy wears the Praetor Suit as seen in the 2016 version of Doom, it provides Doomguy with the following abilities as seen below. * Environmental Resistance ** Hazard Protection: Improves Doomguy's resistance to environment damage. ** Self Preservation: Improves Doomguy's resistance to taking damage from his own weapons ** Barrels O' Fun: Doomguy is Immune to explosive damage dealt by barrels. * Area-Scanning Technology ** Item Awareness: Doomguy's AutoMap allows him to reveal Exploration items at a wider radius around his position. ** Secret Sense: Secret Sense: Doomguy's compass will pulse whenever he is near any secret areas. ** Full View: Doomguy's AutoMap will pop up any Exploration items automatically. * Equipment System ** Quick Charge: Doomguy's recharge duration for his equipment is decreased. ** Stock Up: Doomguy's equipment charges are increased. ** Rapid Charge: Further deceases recharge duration of equipment. * Power-up Effectiveness ** Power Surge: The moment a Powerup duration wears off, Doomguy unleashes a blast wave that deals damage to near-by enemies. ** Healing Power: The moment Doomguy obtains a Powerup, he instantly regains full health. ** Power Extender: The moment Doomguy obtains a Powerup means the duration of that Powerup will increase. * Dexterity ** Adept: This allows Doomguy to switch weapons faster then normal. ** Quick Hands: This allows Doomguy to grab onto ledges faster. ** Hot Swap: This allows Doomguy to swap between weapon mods at a faster pace. Attributes As Doomguy is known for a number of Supermortal attributes are mentioned below. * Supermortal Strength: Doomguy's Supermortal Strength allows him to just rip, tear and crush through even powerful opponents at ease, mainly demons and cyborgs in his case. This is demostrated in the form of Glroy Kills that is mentioned in a different section within Powers & Abilities. * Supermortal Durability: Doomguy's Supermortal Durability allows him to keep moving even while taking hits that would otherwise cripple down a person. * Supermortal Stamina: Doomguy's Supermortal Stamina allows him to keep moving even while hauling the heaviest of items, this alone is demonstrated when he can haul the Chain Gun with the Mobile Turret Modification as it doesn't hinder his movement. Further more, he can already hold dozens of items in his inventory and isn't ever hindered by holding all of them. * Supermortal Speed: Doomguy's Supermortal Speed allows him to move at an extremely fast pase, his mobility and agility alone allows him to traverse and maneuver around the environment and battle arenas whilst also battling Demons and dodging attacks. * Supermortal Intelligence: Despite being known for violence, Doomguy is also known to be amazingly intelligent which is demonstrated through modifying his weaponry in ways that he has come to understanding about. Abilities As seen in DOOM 2016, Doomguy has gained the following abilities as seen below. * Argent Energy Absorption: Doomguy's ability to absorb Argent Energy via his Praetor Suit, which reroutes it throughout the suits subsystems and into his body. This alone will grant him the following benefits as seen below. ** 200% Health: The moment Doomguy has manage to absorb five pieces of Argent Energy eventually allowed him to naturally gain an additional 100% Health thus bringing his total health up to 200%, this means he doesn't necessarily have need for a Mega Health to gradually regain his health beyond the normal limits. ** 150% Armor: The moment Doomguy has managed to absorb five pieces of Argent Energy eventually allowed him to carry an additional 100% to his armor, thus allowing him to have up to 150% total. ** More Ammunition: The moment Doomguy has managed to absorb five pieces of Argent Energy eventually allowed him to carry more ammunition. In the 2016 version of Doom, Doomguy can carry an additional 40 shotgun shells, an additional 70 .50 caliber FMJ rounds, an additional 30 rockets and an additional 250 cell rounds. * Rune Absorption and Usage: Through means only known to Doomguy himself, he is able to tap into the mystical powers of the runes themselves. The moment he dose so allows him to equip at least three runes at a time which grant him augmentations to his already impressive abilities. * Master Combatant & Weapon Mastery: Doomguy is capable of mastering every weapon he comes across, which includes firearms as he is known to handle them with care. He is also a capable weapon modifier which allows his already impressive weaponry arsenal to much more deadlier effects. * Glory Kills: As seen in the 2016 version of Doom brings about Doomguy's ability to perform Glory Kills. Doomguy has different sets of Glory Kills as he can only perform them whenever his enemies become staggered for any reason. Further more, Doomguy's ability to perform Glory Kills causes his enemies to drop health every time. ** Arm Rip & Face Smash: Doomguy rips the arm off of his opponent and uses it as a weapon thus smashing his opponent in the face with his opponent's own arm. ** Back Punch & Face Smack: Doomguy hits his opponent behind their back and smacks them in the face from behind afterwords. ** BFG-9000 Mouth Shove: Against an huge sized opponent, Doomguy can shove the BGF-9000 up his opponent's mouth and pull the trigger thus causing his opponent to explode in pieces (no joke). ** Body Shatter: While Berserk, Doomguy can pull his opponent's arms while pressing his foot up against his opponent's chest thus shattering his opponent's body in the process. ** Chest Puncture: While Berserk, Doomguy can punch right through his opponent's chest. ** Curb Stomp: While in mid-air, Doomguy can land on his opponent and perform a curb stomp. ** Eye Punch: If fighting against a big one-eyed opponent such as a Cacodemon, Doomguy can punch right through his opponent's eye, thus causing them to explode from the inside afterwords. ** Face Crush: While in mid-air, Doomguy can perform a face crush on his opponent. ** Face Rip: While Berserk, Doomguy can rip his opponent's face apart. ** Face Slam: Doomguy slams his opponent's face up against a wall, shattering it in pieces. ** Fang Slice: Doomguy can rip a fang off of his opponent and slice his opponent with it. ** Horn Gorge: Doomguy can rip a horn off his opponent and stab his opponent with it. ** Jaw Breaker: From behind, Doomguy can break the jaw of his opponent thus ripping it away. ** Leg Snap: Doomguy will snap his opponent's leg off and slam his opponent's own foot right at the face. ** Lower Leg Step: Doomguy breaks his opponent's lower leg and follows in with a punch which results in a smack in the face. ** Lower Leg Step & Neck Breaker: Doomguy breaks his opponent's lower leg by kicking it which is followed by a neck breaker afterwords. ** Organ Rip & Shove: Against certain opponents such as the Mancubus, Doomguy can rip such opponent's organ and shove it down it's throat, causing it to explode afterwords. ** Sweep & Smack: Doomguy performs a sweep kick and smacks his opponent right at the face. ** Wall Slam & Face Kick: Doomguy slams his opponent up against a wall and kicks his opponent in the face. ** Wall Slam & Face Punch: Doomguy slams his opponent up against a wall and punches his opponent in the face. Runes As Doomguy as seen in the 2016 version of Doom has a total of 11 Runes in his inventory, he can equip three at a time. The Runes grant Doomguy mystical augmentations which can affect the outcome of his fights. * Ammo Boost: This rune allows Doomguy's opponents to drop even more ammunition. Further more, it also poses a chance to drop BFG-9000 ammunition as well. * Armored Offensive: This rune allows Doomguy to get armor piece drops whenever he performs a Glory Kill. * Blood Fueled: This rune allows Doomguy to move faster after performing a Glory Kill. * Dazed and Confused: This rune allows Doomguy's opponents to stay in a staggering state for 15 seconds. * Equipment Power: This rune further increase the overall effectiveness of Doomguy's overall equipment, making whatever he holds more powerful then before. * In-Flight Mobility: This rune allows Doomguy significant increase to his mid-air movements whenever he jumps, ranging from single jump to a double jump with the Delta V Jump-Boots. * Intimacy is Best: This rune allows Doomguy's opponent's to become more Glory Kill-friendly. * Rich Get Richer: This rune allows Doomguy to have infinite ammunition so as long as his overall Armor remains at least at 75%. * Savagery: This rune allows Doomguy to perform Glory Kills at a much faster speed. * Saving Throw: This rune allows Doomguy to survive at least two death-blows that would otherwise kill him. * Seek and Destroy: This rune allows Doomguy to perform a Glory Kill at a much longer distance between him and his target. Other * Backpack: This allows Doomguy to carry up to a total of a whopping 400 bullets, 100 shotgun shells, 100 rockets and 600 energy cells all at once, this combined with Doomguy's Argent Energy Absorption allows him to carry a grand total of 470 bullets, 140 shotgun shells, 130 rockets and 850 energy cells all at once. * Delta V Jump-Boots: This allows Doomguy to perform a double jump, which allows him to jump either at greater heights or jump at a further distance. * Radiation Shielding Suit: This allows Doomguy to walk on radiation floor hazards for at least a full minute without taking any damage for that duration period. * Megasphere: Also known as the Mega Health, this allows Doomguy to bring his health and armor up to 200%. Further more, it's also pointed out that those who are not tolerant to this actually experience a significantly shorten overall lifespan. While attempts to administer the solution to demons have proven to be unsuccessful, the demon alone who uses this power-up actually suffers agonizing death moments after using this power-up. * Mega Armor Power-Up: This allows Doomguy to bring his armor up to 200%, it is also capable of absorbing 50% of all damage dealt to Doomguy until it is deplete. * Berserk Power-Up: This allows Doomguy to fall into a berserk state which further increases his overall strength as he is known to exhibit extreme rage the moment he uses it, this power-up with the Power Extender will last for 30 seconds. It should also be pointed out that subjects not tolerant to the Berserk Power-Up will inflict self-harm if they have no one else to attack due to the fact it will vent rage on any other individual (living and otherwise) they can find. In extremely rare cases if a subject not tolerant manages to survive exposure from the Berserk Power-Up means the individual alone will be left in a perpetual state of deliriuma to the point where the individual would have to be put of one's misery. * Haste Power-Up: This allows Doomguy to go at lightning speed as it will accelerate his natural movement thus allowing Doomguy's reflexes to move around 224,000 miles per hour or 3,700 miles per second (which makes him Hypersonic+ during this moment), this power-up with Power Extender will last for 30 seconds. It is also pointed out that those not tolerant to the Haste Power-Up will not only experience one's own heart rate to dramatically increase but also poses a high chance to cause myocardial rupture, thus causing the person's heart to literally explode. * Invulnerability Power-Up: This renders Doomguy to become invulnerable hence it's name which protects Doomguy from all forms of external attacks for a duration period, this power-up with Power Extender will last for 20 seconds. * Quad Damage: This makes Doomguy be able to deal four times the normal amount of damage with any weapon he uses, it is said that a volunteer Tire 2 advocate within the UAC while in it's testing phase managed to decapitate three highly trained security personnel with nothing more and nothing less but just a mere pocket knife. This power-up with the Power Extender will last for 30 seconds. Feats Strength * If Berserk, Doomguy can utterly shatter even a Baron of Hell to pieces with only his fists, this means he can utterly shatter a dump truck as a Braon of Hell will weighs as much as 32 metric tonnes * Can rip the Cyberdemon's horn off and killed him with it as a Glory Kill. * Doomguy can carry a large supply of rockets and other ammunition without being weighed down. * In the opening cutscene of Doom 2016, Doomguy is strapped to a table and is bound with 1/2 inch iron shackles. From a position of rest, he flexes each arm and breaks the chains and is able to escape. The calculated breaking strength of a 1/2 inch chain is 12,802 lbs. This feat alone without being strengthened by the praetor suit puts Doomguy at a minimum of 6.5 tons for a bicep curl while lying down, for a low-balled strength total of at least 13 tons. Considering the fact that he was lying down and the quick speed at which he broke the chains, it is fair to say his strength is around 9 tons per arm and for a total lifting strength of 18 tons without the Praetor Suit. *Can rip through the natural armor of the Hell Guards, which can shrug off lava Speed * Doomguy can run at a top speed of 57 mph, he is capable of outrunning his own fired rockets. *Can dodge Lost Soul projectiles * Doomguy never tires or slows down no matter the amount of weight he is caring or the distance that he runs. * When equipped with the Savagery rune his combat speed is nearly tripled (2.5 times the normal combat speed) as he is able to perform Glory Kills much quicker. Durability * Without armor can tank assault rifle rounds and point blank blasts from a shotgun * Doomguy is capable of withstanding even deadly attacks that would otherwise cripple a normal human and can still move normally even if near-death. * Doomguy can fall from great heights without getting hurt. * Tanks numerous hits from the Baron of Hell * Shrugs off electrocution * Doomguy doesn't experience the negative side-effects of using power-ups. * Praetor Suit is capable of absorbing and dispersing large amounts of energy. Doomguy repeatedly absorbs 3,977,629,840 MW (3.98 PW) of energy from the core meltdown after VEGA's (the sentient supercomputer) deactivation. This ridiculous figure is further supported when the specs for VEGA's power consumption and core temperature. VEGA consumes 2.4 terawatts of energy every minute, and if not cooled the core temperature would be 173 times the temperature of the sun. Therefore, Doomguy is capable of absorbing 3.98 PW of energy which is an unheard of figure but when stacked up to VEGA's power consumption it becomes slightly more reasonable. * Saving Throw rune allows Doomguy to survive at least two fatal blows, in which he is not killed and time slows for a few seconds. Skill * Managed to complete the 36 challenges (DOOM 2016) * Managed to find a total of 36 Predator Tokens (DOOM 2016) * Has an uncanny knack for finding secrets in every stage. * Has managed to put a stop to Hell's invasion 6 times. * Ramaged across hell for eons without food, water, or even tiring Faults *He is still only human *Far weaker without power-ups *Armor's shields don't regenerate *His own BFG shots can also put him out of commission *Is hardly a strategist and prefers to go in guns blazing *Extreme tempertures can still kill him *Relies heavily on Argent Energy *Takes great pleasure in destroying anything that moves *Berserker renders him incapable of operating weaponry, potentially leaving him vulnerable Gallery Doomguy.png|Doomguy's Iconic Picture Doom - Doomguy as seen in the Marvel Comics version.png|Doomguy as seen in the Marvel Comics version Doomguy 2016.jpeg|Doomguy as seen in the 2016 game. Doom - Doomguy about to wear his helmet as seen in the 2016 version of Doom.png|Doomguy about to wear his helmet as seen in the 2016 version of Doom Trivia * Doomguy first came to being within the 1990s era, in his case being December 10, 1993 due to the fact that DOOM first came out for MS-DOS & Mac OS. * Doomguy isn't ever referred to by name, due to the fact that the original game's co-designer John Romero said this was to increase player immersion. Romero said, "There was never a name for the DOOM marine because it's supposed to be YOU." * Doomguy also appears in the comic book of DOOM was issued in May 1996, produced by Tom Grindberg of Marvel Comics as a giveaway for a video game convention. * Doomguy's name in the film version of DOOM was actually named John "Reaper" Grimm, it should be pointed out that the film is non-canon. * Doomguy also has a sister in the film version of DOOM named Dr. Samantha Grimm. * Doomguy is left-handed in the first two DOOM games. * In the novel versions of DOOM & DOOM II, Doomguy's name is Flynn Taggart (the novels where shunned by fans). Category:Male Category:Returning Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Military Combatants Category:Soldier Category:Super Soldiers Category:Future characters Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Hunters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Doom Characters Category:Bethesda Combatants Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Completed Profile Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Axe Wielders